The Truth revealed
by It'sOnlyNatural
Summary: My take on what really happen many years ago. Why vampires are really interested in Bella Swan
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer owns all. I hope this is okay, though I won't be able to update this so often, Antonia and I want to finish, Jacob's Twilight, MoonLight and Carpathian first. Thanks everyone. Hugzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **The Truth Revealed**

 **(Bella's POV)**

 **Prologue**

I was asleep and something woke me, coming fully awake, I heard the screams of family, step dad and two sisters. I was about to rush out and destroy whatever was causing them pain, but was stopped by mother before I left my room.

"It is too many of them." She had said in a panic. "You have to escape."

"No." I had screamed. "I will not leave without you."

She had grabbed my arms. "Bella, listen to me, there is nothing you can do but survive and fulfill your destiny."

"What are you talking about mom? What destiny?" I was confused

"I have no time to explain, but your dad can. Go to him, it's the reason we had to leave and it was almost time for you to return anyway. There are ones there who will help you."

I heard sirens in the distance as I thought to ask more questions. "I will leave if you leave with me." I said stubbornly.

She took a deep breath and pushed a package in my hands. "Okay, but you hold this in case we are separated, now let's go."

She motioned for me to go first, I placed the bag she gave me around my neck and climbed out the window and unto the roof, when I looked behind me my mother wasn't there, I wanted to turn back and get her, then I heard screams and smelt the metallic scent of blood. Damn, I wanted so bad to go back in there, but I knew my mother was right, I had to live to bring vengeance on the heads of those that destroyed my family. I quickly climbed down the emergency fire escape stairs and across the street to the woods just as the sirens got closer.

I stopped deep into the woods and watched, while tears fell down my cheeks, as some pale figures left my home. One of them had stopped and looked in my direction, almost as though they could sense me there, but another one, a woman, pulled on his arm for them to go. I couldn't see them clearly; they were just pale figures in the night. I resisted the urge to go after them there and then, but I knew I didn't have a chance against them; I had to live to make them pay for what they did. Their time on this earth is short. I won't stop until they are dead.

I had a feeling that I will know who they were when I see them again, I don't know how I know, I just do and when I do, I will become friend/enemy among them.

I began to run, as I did, I wondered what destiny my mom spoke of and on that thought a gut wrenching, soul-tearing pain ripped through me. I wanted to stop, curl up into a ball and join them in death, but I couldn't, I had to survive, had to make the ones that ripped my family from me, pay and then I can mourn.

I stopped, turned towards my home again and said a quiet prayer and a silent goodbye to my family, before turning and running towards whatever future there is for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie Meyers owns all.**

 **I must tell you that I do have two similar stories going, but told in different ways and have different reasons and outcomes for certain things.**

 **None of my stories will be perfect but I'm trying. It's just that when an outcome to something seems unfair, implausible or makes no sense, the outcome that should be sticks in my mind until I can get it out.**

 **Whoever you all are, thanks for reading my stories, it means more than you know**. **I still need to fix the email for this site.**

The Truth Revealed

Chapter One

(Bella's POV)

Dreams And Messages?

I woke in a cold sweat, again, had that same dream, again. It has been happening since I was found in the woods near here over a month ago, by whom, I was never told, but I am positive it was by the one that I dream of every night, and it always start and ends in the same way.

 _I am standing in the woods, without memory of how I got there, wind blowing around me. He is always there, standing about ten feet away from me, mists surrounds him, so his features are never very clear, just his height of over six feet and his long black hair, that was whipped back and forth by the wind. He would stand there, staring intently at me. the only light, the moon and glow that came from where I know his eyes would be, that glow seared my soul and heated my blood. Just when I am about to ask who was he, he shifts slightly and his mouth begins to move, before a growl erupts from him and he begins running towards me, fear holds me, prevents me from moving. Just before he reaches me, he jumps over my head, that's when I would wake in a cold sweat. Shaking and confused._

I sit up and scoot back, resting my back against the headboard as I look around the room I was told was mine before my mother took me with her when she left my dad, I have vague memories of it, just bits and pieces that flow in and out of my mind. The one memory that did come back was of the night we left. I remember crying not wanting to leave and my dad telling me not to worry, I would be able to come back someday. It didn't even feel like my mom had a choice, she didn't really want to leave, but had to, almost as though she had to take me and run, there was a desperation in their movements that night, as if death itself was on our heels.

 _Why do I remember that, but everything else is a blank_? I question myself silently as I get up and walked over to the mirror that is placed on the wall above my dresser, and stared at myself. I have felt small changes in me, but on the outside, I look the same. Taking a deep breath, I opened a few drawers; I took out what I needed to shower and dress. closing everything up, I walked towards the door on my way to the bathroom, when there was a knock, quickly walking over, I opened it.

My dad stood there, Charlie Swan, chief of police of Forks and a man who has secrets, he wasn't ready to share, and by the way I catch him looking at me sometimes, it has a lot to do with me. I've wanted to ask, but something always stops me, because no matter what I say, he'll only tell me when he feels I am ready.

"Good you're up." He greeted, smiling. "How did you sleep?"

He asks the same thing every morning. "I slept great, thanks dad." That is always my reply, but the way he looks at me, it's as if he knew of my dreams and is waiting for me to say something about it. Do I scream or make any sound in those dreams that erupts in reality? I hope not.

"Good, good." He replies. "I hope you're hungry, I have made us a feast." Still smiling.

"Actually I am starved." I answered. In fact, that's an understatement; my appetite has grown during the last couple of days.

"Well, come down when you're ready." He said, reaching down and kissed me on the forehead, then turned and went downstairs.

I watch him, wondering if he knew of this appetite change of mine. Throwing that thought off as ridiculous. I never eat a lot around him. I always tell him, I will be going out to run some errand or to get some air, in that red vintage truck he bought me, you know, he never answered my question on where or who he got the truck from, but I never pressed, just appreciate that he got it for me, anyway, on those errand or outing for air, I'd find a diner and buy more to eat. It worries me a lot, how much I eat now.

I quickly finish in the bathroom, put my dirty clothes in the hamper, then made my way downstairs. My eyes bugged on reaching the kitchen and seeing all the food placed on the table, there was almost every breakfast item you could think of on it. My gaze went to my dad who was placing a platter of sliced, honeyed ham to join the rest, then sat at the head of the table, I took the seat on his left. He looked at me sheepishly.

"You made all this just for us?" I asked. Even I couldn't eat this much.

"No, we're actually having some company this morning. Two friends from the La Push reservation." He looked intently at me. "Do you remember anything about us taking you there?"

"No." I replied slowly. "I can't seem to remember anything about my younger years here, only the night mom and I left for some reason."

I waited for him to say more about that time, but he just nodded and says. "It seems like just yesterday to me you were my baby, now you're a grown woman and in a few months you will be graduating from high school. Are you excited?" He grinned

"Yeah, I am." I replied

"I am glad you have decided to do online courses, instead of having to go out of town to college." Then his eyes got misty. "After what's happened, I'm not ready to let you go yet."

A lump formed in my throat, my eyes became watery and anguish squeezed my heart at the memories, but I knew I had to be strong; we had to be strong for each other.

"I hear there is going to be a dance at your school next Friday before break, will you be going?" He asks. Pulling his self from the painful thoughts.

I wonder how much I should tell him. "Yes, I'm going with a group of friends." I finally replied.

"That's great" He replied. "What are their names? I just might know them." The way he asked, I got the feeling he already knew, but didn't want me to know he did.

Just as I was about to reply, the doorbell rung. "I'll get it." He offered, then went to answer it.

When he returned, there were two large Indian men with him. My eyes widened, they reminded me of the man in my dreams, I am not sure why, because I never saw his features, they just did, except, the one in my dream seem as though he would be bigger than these two. One seemed to be my dad's age, the other, six or seven years older than me.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Billy Black and Sam Uley." They both walked over and shook my hand, before my dad invited to them to sit. "I don't know if you remember Billy, but his son, Jacob and you were inseparable, even though he is five years older than you. He always made sure you were safe and that nothing or no one hurt you." Everyone but me chuckled at the memory.

When he said the name, Jacob, memories of a big Indian boy holding my hands as we walked, or carrying me on his shoulders as we played some game that had to do with racing, but just as fast the memories slipped away.

"We would have come to see you sooner." Billy was saying. "But we felt you needed this time alone with your father." He smiled. "I know Jacob is dying to see you."

"Speaking of Jacob." My dad began. "How is everything going?"

"Everything is going fine." Billy replied. "As you know, he has a successful security business now, Sam here is his second in command, he runs things for Jacob while he finishes high school."

"That's great, he had so much put on his shoulders at such a young age, I'm glad he decided to go back to school." My dad replied. "But I was really hoping he would be here today."

It was Sam who replied. "He really wanted to, but he had a few things to do to get ready for school." Then he turns to me. "He says to tell you, he couldn't wait to see you again."

"Really?" I asked, confused, though I have glimpses of memories, nothing ever sticks.

Billy must have noticed my confusion. "You're like a daughter to me, though you might not remember some of the past, I love you like you were my own." He smiles, as if at himself. "We'll always be here for you."

I was touched by his words. "Thanks Billy." I said softly and smiled. He nodded and smiled back.

"Okay." My dad broke in. "We can talk of old times later, lets eat before the food gets too cold."

We all dug in, conversation went towards general things, though once in a while I would catch Sam or Billy watching me, when I did, they would smile and go back to eating. After we were done, the men went into the den to talk privately and I volunteered to clean up the kitchen. When I was done I made a fresh pot of coffee and went to ask the men if they wanted a cup, but before I reached I heard my dad ask a question that seemed strange to me and made me stop and listen.

"Have Jacob been dating?" My dad asked and sounded very serious.

"You know better than that." Billy replied. "He is….." Sam broke in

"Maybe we should talk about this another time." I got the feeling he knew I was there, so I walked the rest of the way in. They turned towards me when I entered.

"Would any of you like a cup of coffee?" I asked

"None for us." Billy answered and stood up. "In fact we need to be going; Sam and I promised to help Jacob with a few things on his house." He walked over and hugged me. "I hope you come down and see us soon."

Sam just waved and my dad walked them to the door. I waited in the den for him to return. "What are your plans for today?" He asked as he walked back in.

Since it was Sunday, my day was free, though I did have plans. "I am meeting a friend in Port Angeles to check out some dress shops." I replied. "We are going to try and find a dress for the dance next week."

"The same friend, you're going with?"

"Yes, one of them at least." I replied, wondering what he was really thinking.

I felt as though he wanted to say something else, but instead asked. "Do you have enough for what you'll need to buy?"

"Yes, I do." I answered

"Okay, I need to go into the station for a little while." He said as he walked over and kissed my cheek. "You be careful out there." Grabbing his things from the coat hanger. "I'll bring some Chinese home for dinner tonight, I'm sure we'll both be too tired to cook."

"Sounds good." I replied. Then he left. After he was gone, I made my way upstairs to prepare for my day. I was not really looking forward to it, at all, and to make it worst, the day was dreary and overcast.

 **(Billy's POV)**

The ride back to the reservation was silent, we each in our own thoughts, one thing was for sure, Jacob was not going to be happy at the news we had to tell him. What Sam smelt as soon as we pulled up at the swans' house today? So we didn't speak of it, we will need all our energy for this conversation with Jacob, it's going to take all our persuasive power to prevent him from coming to collect Bella today, forcible if he had to.

We pulled up in front of the house he had built, all that's left to do is furnish it and some minor details, but the furnishing he is leaving up to his mate, he is staying with me until then. As soon as we exited the car, he came out to meet us.

"So, how is she?" He asked as soon as he stood before us.

"I'm fine Jacob, thanks for asking." I joked, knowing it really wasn't the time for it, but couldn't resist.

"Sorry dad, I mean no disrespect, but I can see you are fine, and I need to know about Bella."

Sam and I looked at each other then back at him. "She is fine." Sam answered

He looked at us suspiciously. "What are you not telling me? Did you find out what I asked you to?"

"You know, if you had come with us today, you could have found out for yourself." I told him

"You know I couldn't dad." He replied. "If I had gone with you and smelt the bloodsuckers anywhere in her home, I might not have been able to stop myself from wolfing out." He grinned. "Can you imagine that introduction of my wolf half to Bella?"

"Yeah, you have a point."

Sam took a deep breath. "Their scent was there, not inside the house, but around it."

His eyes widened and a growl erupted from him. But quickly calmed down. "At least they haven't gotten bold enough to enter her house, yet." He thought for a minute. "Did you tell Charlie about me going back to school?"

"Yes, we did." Sam replied

"We're lucky that the schools on the reservation and the one in Forks are different districts and have no contact." I added. "Or they'd find out you had graduated early from the school here." Smiling with pride. "Who would have thought a man like me would help create a son with your brains."

"You're very smart dad; you've taught me a lot." He said with a smile. "Anyway, I need her to be comfortable around me again and a school is the best place to start." He explains, as if we didn't know that already. "Have we found out who did that to her family yet?" He asked seriously

"No." Sam replied. "They left no evidence, not even a scent to follow, we have suspicions about the Cullens, but as I said no evidence. And no Jacob, we can't just go over there and rip them apart with no other reason but you think they did something."

"Stupid treaty." He grinned. "You spoil all my fun Sam.

"In that case, my job is done here." Sam replied with a laugh. "Anyway, I need to go check on Leah, then Paul and I need to relieve Jared and Embry.

After he left, I turned back to my son. "Is there anything you need my help with?"

"Actually dad, I do." He replied.

I slapped him on the back. "Sure son, lead the way."

 **(Bella's POV)**

I pull up in front of the boutique we agreed to meet at and wasn't really surprised to see that she brought her brother with her. _"We'll talk later, she is here."_ Then they both walked over to greet me at my truck as I stepped out, just before I greeted them, it hit me. I should not have been able to hear that. "Hello." I said to them both, while I turned and locked up my truck, shaking my surprise off me, so they would not see how shaken I was or suspect anything.

"You ready to shop?" She asked cheerfully.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied. It really should be a crime for something who looked so cold to be so cheerful, very deceptive.

"I love to shop." She informed me, still cheerfully.

"Yeah." I stated, nodding my head. "I can see that." Then I thought of something. "How about we get something to eat after we are done shopping?"

It was almost comical the way they looked at each other in alarm, then tried to play it off. "Thanks Bella, but we had a huge breakfast before we left home and our mother was hoping we could convince you to have dinner with us after." She replied.

Yeah right, I thought, what excuse will all of you come up for not eating this time, as you usually do. "I would love to, but my dad is bringing Chinese home tonight for us." _besides one of these times my luck might run out and I'll end up on the menu, no thank you_.

"That's too bad." Edward replied. "Maybe next time."

He walked ahead of us and pulled open the door to the boutique. Alice walked in ahead of us, just when I was about to follow, he held my arm to stop me. "I hope you didn't mind me coming along today." Then he smiled. "I couldn't resist the opportunity to spend some time with you, even in the company of my over active sister."

"Sure, no problem." I replied, then quickly followed her into the store. His smile and voice just rakes on my nerves and more so today than it usually does.

I couldn't wait for the time when I didn't have to pretend to enjoy their company. A time when I won't have to put up with Edward's disgusting flirtations or Alice's phony cheerfulness. There is something they or they're kind, want from me and my family, that's the only reason I can think of for their attack on us.

I look at them and wonder, were you there that night? Were you involved in anyway? Something in the back of my mind tells me, yes, they were involved in some way, then seething anger takes hold and I want them to suffer, as much as these things can, for the hell and heartache their kind brought to my family. Oh, not all at once, but a little at a time and when the last one lay withering in flames, then I will truly be able to mourn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie Meyers owns all, except the characters and situations not found in the original book. I have to tell you all that, certain characters I've brought into this story will appear in other stories of mine, because Jacob is paired with Bella, though it take work to get them there, I won't feel right pairing certain characters with different girls in each story, so though the pairings will remain the same in all stories, the journey to get them there will be different.**

 **I live in a diverse world with wonderful people of all size and color, which to me is beautiful, so my stories will have diversity and interracial pairings.**

 **Thank you all, so very much for reading. :D**

The Truth Revealed

Chapter Two

(Bella's POV)

Stranger And Stranger

Does this thing have any regard or respect for ones personal space, or does this arse actually think he is so irresistible his nearness would make me swoon and forget what he truly is? If he keeps this up I'll be forced to show my hand too early. but if he leans down one more time and whisper some flirtatious nonsense in my ear, which was just an excuse to sniff my neck, I will leave here and go get my dad's blow troches, which he uses to burn back dead foliage from our home and jokingly named Mr. Bubbles and Mr. Crispy, and burn their unfeeling bodies to ashes, laughing crazily while I'm doing it.

I take a deep calming breath, damn what's that smell, anyway, though it would give me great pleasure to watch them burn, I cannot act too quickly, their time will come soon enough. Deep in thought imagining their demise, I jump for the hundredth time today from the squeal that comes from Alice everytime she finds something that she thinks is perfect for me. I wanted to grab one these dresses and stuff it in her mouth.

"Come over here Bella." She calls from across the store. "I found two you're just going to love."

Yeah right, I think as I make my way over to her, my shadow, Edward, following me the whole way, I didn't like the first ten you showed me.

"Here." She shoves them at me. "Try these on." She says as she led me to the dressing rooms.

 _Bossy much?_ I thought as I made my way to the dressing room for, what feels like, the hundredth time.

I didn't pay too much attention to what they looked like, except one was a deep burgundy red with a halter-top and the other a deep blue, with a tube top and silver treat woven through it. I just wanted to get out of here. What is that damn smell, I question myself again, but again, brushed it aside as I stepped into the dressing room, closing the door behind me and began to change in the first dress, the red one. I have to admit I like how it fit; softly hugging my curves to mid thigh then gentle flowed out with soft pleats to the knee. I turn, opened the door and step out of the room to the get the opinion of self-described fashionista, Alice.

She squealed, as I knew she would, when she saw me. "I love that color on you." She says enthusiastically, I just rolled my eyes. Edward just sat there with his mouth hanging open, and his eyes began to darken just before he closed it, hiding it from me. I smirked to myself, you wish, I thought.

"Okay go try on the other." Alice told me, clapping with excitement. The way she was acting, I couldn't help thinking she was on drugs, probably formaldehyde. I snicker as I go to try on the next dress.

"Wow." She said in awe as I came out with the blue dress on. "That's definitely the one." She turned to Edward. "Don't you agree?"

"Most definitely." He replied, without taking his eyes off me. "You look beautiful Bella, you should definitely wear that one that."

The way he was looking at me, made me start to think twice about going to the dance with them, but I knew I had to go, don't ask me why, I just knew it was important. So smiling sweetly at them I replied. "Great, the red one it is." Without waiting for their reaction, I turned and went back into the dressing room. If they thought I would actually wear a dress they chose, they had another thing coming.

Quickly changing back into my own clothes, I put the red dress over my arm, but left the blue dress hanging there, the attendants asks us to do that when we were done. I walked out the room and straight up to the cashier, with them following behind.

"I still think the blue one looks better on you." Alice said from behind me

I stopped and turned towards here. "Thanks but I prefer this one." I replied

"No offense Bella, but I do have a little experience in dressing others, knowing what looks good on them." She said smiling softly, trying to show she meant no harm, as if I care.

"No offense to you either Alice, but, since I'm the one wearing the dress, I would know what looks and feels right for me." Her face sort of fell and I started feeling bad, if I didn't know better I would actually they are capable of feeling emotional pain. "Look Alice, you and I have different tastes and I know what I like." That said I went over to the cashier and she rung it up, just when I was about to pay, a credit card was flashed before me.

"My treat." Edward said, grinning at me.

 _Show off._ "No thanks." I replied. "Unless you're a family member, a friend I have known for years or we have been dating and we buy things for each other, I like to pay for my own things." Then I smiled brightly. "But thanks anyway." He just nodded and put his card away.

I finished paying for the dress then we left. "You know we could change that." Edward whispered to me once we were outside.

I looked up at him, confused. "Change what?"

"Us dating." He replied and my mouth hung open in shock. "I am very attracted to you." He continued. "I think I am truly falling in love with you."

The first thought that came to my mind was, you must be kidding me. "I'm not ready for anything serious Edward." I said instead. "I think for now we should remain friends, get to know each other a little more."

"If you allow yourself to give me a chance, I may change your mind." He insist

I made myself look sad. "I don't want to hurt you Edward." I mentally rolled my eyes at that. "But, I don't know you that well yet and as I said, I'm not looking for a relationship, all my concentration and time will be concentrated on graduating in a few months."

He smiled at me. "It's okay, I understand." Then he grinned cockily. "But that doesn't mean I'll give up."

I smiled and shrugged my shoulder while mentally rolled my eyes and walked away from him. "I remember seeing a coffee shop around here and I could use one about now."

Alice walked up beside me. "You know, you should think about giving him a chance. He really cares about you."

"Like I told him." I said and kept walking. "Friendship is all I'll ever be able to offer him at this point." Or ever.

"Oh, okay." She says almost sadly

While looking for the coffee shop I walked by an ice cream parlor. "Hey, who's in the mood for ice cream?" I asked with a smirk. Without waiting their reply, I continued. "I know I am, a vanilla with chocolate swirls, with a cherry, oh and sprinkles, lots and lots of sprinkles."

They both said they would pass. I walked in, with them following behind, and ordered exactly what I told them I would; as soon as it was served to me, I took a long lick, looking at them under my lashes. "You sure you don't want any? It's really good."

They both looked slightly sick. "No thanks." Alice replied. "Maybe next time." Came from Edward. I nodded at them and continued enjoying my ice cream as they seem to look sicker and sicker and as pale as they were, that is quite a feat. I got a little satisfaction from it. Alice trying to talk me into giving her brother a chance would of made me say something I wasn't ready to.

"Well." I began when I was done and cleaned my hands and mouth. "It's time I got back home. I've stayed out longer than I intended to."

We all left and they walked me to my truck. "Are you sure you can't come over for a little while? Esme was really looking forward to seeing you." Edward told me, once I was in my truck.

"Sorry, I told you, I've already made plans with my dad." I replied and decided to throw them a bone. "But thanks for hanging out with me today, it was fun."

"It was our pleasure." Edward said and smiled.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Alice asked

"Of course, I'll be in school tomorrow just like you." I told her.

She looked sheepish. "That's right, I forgot tomorrow was a school day."

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Edward added still smiling.

I have to admit, sometimes when they smile, I try to see if I could detect any fangs, conspicuously of course, but never saw any.

"I have to go." I said simply and started my truck. "Talk to you tomorrow." And waved as I pulled out and drove away.

While driving on the stretch of road that led straight to my house, I glanced in my rear view mirror and could have sworn I saw their silver Volvo following me. When I had to stop at a red light, I looked again and sure enough, there they were.

I reached my house and was relieved when I saw my dad's cruiser parked on the side of the house. All kinds of kidnapping scenarios rushed through my head as I pulled into the driveway and parked, they pulled over in the front, getting out as soon as I did. I walked over to them. "Something wrong?" I asked

"Nothing's wrong." Alice replied cheerfully. "We were just thinking, we never met your dad, we have seen him around but was never personally introduced. We thought this would be a good time."

I looked at them suspiciously. Trying to think of any reason why they couldn't meet my dad today.

What were they up to? I couldn't think of any reason to deny their request, at least none I wanted to say at the moment. "Sure, why not." I agreed reluctantly and began leading them to the door, but just before we got to it, they stopped and looked at the entrance to the woods across from my home.

I tried to see what they were staring at but saw nothing.

"We'll meet your dad another time." Edward said, as they made their way back to their car.

"Yeah and I'll see you tomorrow." Alice added, she opened the front passenger door then stopped. "I have an idea. Rose and Emmet is riding to school in that red flashy car of hers, she says her baby needs exercise." She put the last part in quotes. "There will be room so why don't you ride with us to school?"

I was about to say no but what the heck. "Sure, why not." The more I'm in their company the more I can find out. I'm just not too crazy about being at that house of theirs.

"Great, we'll see you tomorrow.' Came from Edward then they left.

I smelled the Chinese food as soon as I entered the house. "Dad, I'm back."

"I'm in the den." He called out. "Did you have fun?" He asked when I walked in the room and sat down.

"Yeah, it was great." I answered while checking out the amount of Chinese food he had spread out on the coffee table. "We having company?" I asked jokingly.

He grinned, "I couldn't decide what you might like, so I got some of your favorites.

He sure did. There was lobster Cantonese, shrimp in lobster sauce, shrimp and house fried rice among other things. "Thanks." I said as I reached for the lobster Cantonese, which came with steamed jasmine rice.

"I thought we could watch a movie together while we ate."

"Great idea." I replied as we tucked into our food.

We didn't do much talking as we ate and watched The Shining, one of my favorite movies. It was just a perfect father, daughter night.

That night I slept through the night without dreams, at least none I can remember.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie Meyer owns all. My story, there will be mistakes, especially how tired I am. Thanks so much for reading and supporting Jacob and Bella, they just belong. Hugzzzz all**

The Truth Revealed

Chapter Three

(Jacob's POV)

I knew they would pull this stunt, follow her home in the pretense of being introduced to her dad, that's why I decided to watch them myself. I was in human form as I watched them.

Oh, they wanted to be introduced to him alright, so he can be comfortable with having them around them around and that could only mean that they planned on being more aggressive with her, little did they know Charlie knew all about them and was just playing his part. Though he worried he knew no harm will come to her, we wouldn't allow, I wouldn't allow it, especially because of what she means to me.

She might not remember but our souls were imprinted on each other when we were young, babies really, before my wolf ever manifested. Now, when we have our first real kiss, our souls will be intertwined, sealed forever.

When I first saw them following her home, I wanted to phase and rip them and their car apart then and there, but when I saw them following her to the front door and heard what they said, my heart slammed in my chest, it was only the fear of hurting her, that made me relax a little, though my wolf prowled with agitation and anger, pushing me to end them then and there and it's only the scent of her, that allowed it to calm a little. I felt it purr, I wanted to fall on my back and roll around in the scent of her. Instead I made subtle sound of warning that only they could hear.

After they left with the threat of seeing her soon, and I do take it as I threat, I finally allowed my gaze to rest on the star of my most arousing erotic dreams, dreams I hope to made a reality soon, very soon.

I watched as she entered the house and closed the door behind her then phased and took off after the Cullens, to make sure they did not come back.

I know one thing; they're going to be shocked to see us tomorrow, because the wolves are coming to forks high, well, just three of us, Quil, Embry and Seth will still attend school on the reservation. Sam will be watching over the business. There is no way I would leave La Push without protection.

 **(Bella's POV)**

The first thought that hit me when I woke up was, I promised to drive to school with Edward and Alice today. Damn, what was I thinking, oh yeah, my stupid thought of being able to find out more about them by being around them more. What I should have been thinking is, they could over power me and take me somewhere to feast on my blood.

Okay, that's a little melodramatic, but still, it could happen, though it probably won't.

I sighed deeply as I got and gathered my things then made my way to the shower, too late to change my mind now.

When done in the shower, I dressed in a simple grey sweat suit, with my white Nikes and white t-shirt. I did nothing with my hair, just allowed it to dry naturally. After putting on some tinted moisturizer, a little mascara and lip gloss, I grabbed my back pack and went downstairs to find something to eat.

When I got to the kitchen there was a note from my dad, with a few dollars for lunch, he keeps doing that even though he knows he doesn't have to, I am my mom's only heir and was left everything, though sometimes it has hard to use any of it because of how it came to me, but when I do, I use it for most things she would approve of.

Anyway, the note basically said he had to go into work early; there have been some break in at some small businesses in town. I put the note and money in my bag then made myself a bowl of cereal.

The knock came just as I was putting the washed bowl away. I grabbed my bag, well, here goes nothing.

It was Alice who knocked, I looked behind her and there was Edward standing beside the front passenger door of his Volvo and behind that was rose's red porche.

"Hey Bella." Alice greeted. "Here we are, just as promised."

"Hey." I replied and stepped out, locking the door behind me. "Is there a reason why Rose and Emmet followed you two and didn't just go directly to school?" I asked her as we walked towards the Volvo.

"It's still early and we all wanted to get there at the same time." She answered, which made no sense to me but okay.

"Good morning Bella." Edward greeted as he held the door open for me. I wanted to sit in the back but Alice beat me to it.

"Hello Edward." I replied and got in. he closed the door then went around to the drivers side.

"I hope you slept well." He said after starting the car.

"I did, thanks for asking, and you, I hope you slept well also."

He hesitated. "Yes, our night was quite peaceful."

Alice spoke a mile a minute, mainly about the dance. On one hand, I wished she would shut up already, on the other it saved me from having to say anything. Either way it was a relief when we pulled up into the parking lot of the school.

There was quite a few kids still hanging out there and when I checked my watch, I realized why, we were twenty minutes early.

I stood with Edward and Alice in an uncomfortable silence by his silver Volvo, while the other two stood by rose's red sports car. Once in a while Edward or Alice would say something or ask a question and I'd give very short answers.

I keep glancing at them from the corner of my eyes and have to admit that when I first met them I thought they were human, just like the rest of us, just uncommonly pale, because everything I know about vampires and everything I read said they couldn't walk in the daylight, the type of vampires I know without doubt attacked and killed my family.

Then I had begun to notice little strange things about them a few weeks back, things that I hadn't questioned before, I've found myself questioning, things like always wearing a glove, never coming out during really sunny days with the excuse that they take that opportunity to have family hikes, seeing that the weather is almost never sunny in forks.

Just odd things here and there that I brushed off as them being eccentric.

But what really had me questioning the true identity of the Cullens is their eating habits, inviting me over to dinner, but never ate with me, they always seem to eat just before I got there. Why would they do that after inviting me to have dinner with them?

There is something else, something I've never told them or anyone.

About four days ago, on another sunny day, I was ill and had to stay home from school, I started to feeling restless and got tired of laying in the bed, so I decided to take a walk to the clearing the Cullens always used for their baseball games, so with a blanket and book in hand I started my hike, just as I reached the edge of the woods that entered the clearing, I looked up at a cliff that hung over it and could of sworn I saw something sparkle, on a closer inspection, I could of sworn it was Edward Cullen standing there, arms stretched out from his side, face up into the sun.

I quickly got out of there and went straight to my computer. There are all sorts of sights on vampire, some you can brush aside as ridiculous but I did find this one site that explained that if a vampire can find a witch spell a ring or another item they can wear daily. The result would be, they could walk in the daylight but direct contact of bright sunlight would cause that sparkle affect on their skin, though a truly powerful witch, one that comes from a long line of witches could make something that prevents even that from happening. I guess they couldn't get one to help them.

Now I know why they wore those ugly rings everyday.

"Bella, are you listening to me?" Edward asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"Sorry Edward, I seem to have drifted away." No not really sorry. I studied his face, other than the pale gold eyes that he shared with his family, and pale skin. He did seem like everyone else, though I knew differently.

"Are you unwell?" He asked with a sort of concern, though I could never distinguish, one emotion from the next with them. "Maybe I should take you home."

"No, I'm fine. I just have a slight headache." I told him, then realized I wasn't lying, that smell from yesterday was back. _What is that smell?_

He stared at me for a minute. "Well, do you have an answer to my question?" He said in his calm chilly voice he uses for every situation.

"I told you Edward, I didn't think it was a good idea. If we got involved it would just mess up our friendship." He touched my cheek with his gloved hand. "I think we could be good together."

I really hate men who didn't know how to take no for answer. I moved my cheek away from his hands. "I don't …"

He stopped me. "Just think about it."

Hell no I won't, I really wanted to tell him to go to hell then send him there. "Edward, I …"

He interrupted me again. "Don't answer me yet, just think about it. Okay?" He almost pleaded.

I gave in. "Okay, I'll think about it, but ….." yeah in your dreams, if your kind slept.

This time I was interrupted by the sound of motor bikes entering the schools parking lot, we all turned and looked over, there was three of them, they parked side by side by side, two had girls riding behind them, the one in the middle was alone.

When they pulled off their helmet I saw that one of the girls was African American, with a sort of kinky spiral curls in layers that came to the middle of her back. The other was Indian with black silky hair that also reached the middle of her back. They were both extraordinary beautiful.

The African American girl was with a huge Indian guy, with hair that reached below his chin; with a beard they would call a five o'clock shadow.

The Indian girl was with a guy that had a spiky hair cut, he was clean shaven. Both men were huge, over six feet at least, the girls weren't short either, when they stood I noticed they came up to the guys chin.

But it was the one in the middle that caught my attention, my heard beat picked up speed and my breath caught at the sight of him. He looked dangerous, and a shiver of fear ran up my spine, but not in a bad way. He turned suddenly and planted his gaze on me. Oh yes, this was one dangerous man.

There was also something very familiar about him.

His Black hair reached pass his shoulders, russet skin surrounded brown eyes, with a few days of stubble growing on his jaw and a thick muscular neck, dressed in black t-shirt, black jeans and black biker boots, he was tall, about 6'2" or more, not an ounce of fat on him, he was all muscle. He was simply the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life.

A sudden grin lit his face and he began moving towards me, no, more like stalking, without taking his eyes from mine, I began to silently panic. The other four people with him, followed behind him.

"Oh god he's not coming over here is he?" I whispered to myself

"What?" Edward asked from beside me.

I quickly glanced up at him. "Nothing." I replied.

He looked unconvinced, but turned his eyes back on the people that was still making their way over to me, my eyes was pulled back to the middle guy.

"Hello Bella." He said when he stood in front of me, his voice was so deep, it felt as though he ran his fingers up my bare spine, and he lowered his head so we were eye to eye.

My greeting caught in my throat, because he was smirking at me like I was his next meal or well, as though I was his world, then I realized who this was. "Jacob?"

His gaze traveled the length of me then up again. "You've grown into one gorgeous woman." He said instead of confirming.

I shook myself out of the daze that look put me in. "My god, Jacob Black?"

he nodded and pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you Bella." He moved back and looked into my eyes. "I was truly sorry to hear about what happened."

I couldn't talk about it, I just nodded. "Thanks." And glanced behind him, blinking so the tears wouldn't come, that's when I noticed the two girls staring at the Cullens with steely eyed hatred. The African American girl with light green eyes, which is beautiful against her deep brown skin, the Indian, with beautiful deep brown, a lighter brown skin surrounded hers.

The thought hit me that I really needed to find out their names because thinking about them in the content of their heritage, id just wrong.

Jacob saw where I was looking, and decided to introduce me. He motioned to the African American girl. "This is Dolores Karenna, Dolly for short. The guy hanging off her is Paul."

Paul shook my hand in greeting but dolly actually came forward and hugged me. "It's really good to meet you." She said as she hugged me, then stepped back and held Paul's hand again. "I've heard a lot of good things about you."

I liked her immediately. I smiled. "It's good to meet you too, both of you."

The other two is Kim and Jared. "Hey," they both said. Jared waved, but Kim also gave me a hug. I guess they are huggers, but heck, so am I with the right people.

My eyes were drawn back to Jacob, who I remember, I usually call Jake. He was grinning at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I thought you would be going to school in La Push? Isn't it closer?"

He hesitated before saying. "There is an advanced computer class that they teach here that they don't offer there." He smiled. "It's a big plus that you attend this school too." Then he winked. And of course I blushed. "You know, I'm disappointed you haven't been down to La Push." He caressed my cheek. "But I understand, maybe…."

Before he could finish Edward interrupted. "May we help you with something Jacob?" Edward asked.

So they knew each other? Very interesting.

Jacob glanced dismissively at him, then turned his gaze back to me, by now the rest of the Cullen clan had gathered around us. "No." Jacob replied, then he winked at me. "Just saying hello to a friend, the girl who stole my heart when I was five and never gave it back." Then he grinned again, the affect of his grin was very powerful.

"We were having a private conversation." Edward told him. "Which, you rudely interrupted."

Without taking his eyes from mine. "Were you now?" Jacob asked him, then boldly touched my cheek again. I heard a hiss from Edward but couldn't take my eyes from Jacob. Just then the first bell rung. "I wish we could talk more, but we have to get to the office. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on. We have a lot of catching up to do." He told me then stared at Edward as if challenging him, they actually seem to be challenging each other.

"Jacob are you coming?" A female voice said, I broke my gaze from Jacob's and looked over to where the voice came from. A blonde woman stood by a black van, looking very pissed off.

Without taking his eyes from Edward's. "No." He replied, and then looked over at her. "Thank your father for all the help but we have it from here."

The blonde girl huffed. "Whatever." Angrily, and stomped off.

I guess I must have looked confused when he turned back to me. "Her dad helped us to cut through the red tape to register here." He explained. Then he winked. "See you later beautiful." Then he turned and left, following the other four into the school.

"I didn't know you knew Jacob?" Edward said once they were out of sight. "He was very rude; he could clearly see you standing here with me." Then turning to his family. "That was strange." He said to them, but it seemed to have more than one meaning.

"What do you mean by strange?" I asked him and then decided I didn't want to know. "Jake and I use to play together as children, but ever since the incident I'd get glimpses of him in my memories but couldn't really place who he was, until now." I said answering his earlier question. "It's like a whole flood of memories came rushing back when I saw him, some but not all."

"That's great." Alice said in a way I knew was false. She and Edward were giving each other strange looks. When I looked at Rose and Emmet, they had little grins on their faces. It made me wonder about a lot of things because she was always vocal about me not getting involved with Edward, without giving a reason, but she hasn't said anything on the subject lately.

"Yeah, it was really good seeing my friend again." Friend, yeah right, Jake has grown into one handsome man and I was having less than friendship thoughts about him. I found myself rubbing my chest. The strange feeling that appeared when Jacob showed up was still there, a feeling that I ignored while he stood in front of me. It wasn't a bad feeling, or painful. It was like someone just walked off with a part of me. This is very strange and confusing.

I looked at Edward and he seems to be studying my face. "Maybe its best you stay away from him, he seems very dangerous."

"I think Edward's right." Alice agreed

"That's ridiculous." I replied, as we began to make our way inside. "Jacob would never hurt me, infact, I remember him being very protective of me."

 **(Jacob's POV)**

Paul and Jared were laughing as we walked to the office. "For a minute there I thought we would have a wolf, vamp incident right in the parking lot of forks high school." Paul told me.

"Yeah, did you see the look on that leeches' face?" Jared added and they began laughing again.

"What really got me, and everyone else watching is the way you two was looking at each other, I thought we would have to hose you two down." dolly said through her laughter.

I stopped and looked at her and paul. "You mean the same way we are always threatening to do to you two? Your hands can't seem to stay off each other."

Dolly just grinned. "Exactly." Then kissed Paul.

That made everyone laugh more, especially when Kim grabbed and kissed Jared. I just shook my head and continue walking. No matter what I just said, these two couples are very much in love but they are not openly explicit with their actions, what I meant was, the little touches of the hands, face and such, and the soft kisses, nothing wild or sexual in front of us. They respect each other and us too much for that.

As we entered the office, my mind was still on Bella. She was prettier than I remembered, and sweet. I loved how she blushed when I looked at her. The temptation to kiss those luscious lips of hers was great.

"You two just remember, we are here to observe them, and protect Bella until time, we can't do anything until we have proof, as far as anyone is concerned, we're just transfer students." I decided to explain again.

We were done, it worked out that Paul and dolly will be in her first and second class, Kim and Jared, the other s, I will be in her last two classes after lunch, biology and gym. When they were gone, I started making my way to my first class, where I know I would find Edward and Alice Cullen.

"What was that about?" Chloe asked from behind me. "Don't tell me you're actually interested in her."

I stopped and turned to her. "I don't think that's any business of your concern Chloe." I looked at her intently. "As I said earlier, thank your dad for me."

"I'm just taking an interest in a friend, nothing wrong with that." She replied nervously

"Why did you really want to come with us?" I asked her. "There was really no need for it."

"You know why Jacob. Things at my other school are really bad for me and my dad, who is the school district superintendent, agreed for me to come here you all. You and the others are the only real friends I have."

I thought about that, I knew Dolly, Kim and Leah didn't trust her; they think she's up to something and I'm starting to agree.

"You could have gone somewhere else." I said not really trusting her motives.

"As I said, you and the guys are the only real friends I have." She informed me again

I nodded then stepped closer to her. "Just one thing."

"What's that?" She asked, and stepped back

"Don't start your shit here. I know how you can be sometimes. I also know you're expecting this friendship of ours to become more, which will never happen. So if you have some secret plan to get us together, drop it. And you might want to turn around and leave right now."

"I have no ulterior motives."

I stared at her a little longer. "Fine, but you should get to class."

She smiled. "Thanks Jake, I'll see you later." She said as she walked away.

I watched as she walked away. She was the only blonde girl at our school on rez. She was only allowed to attend because her mother is Indian and lived there, her dad is white and she looked exactly like him. She got teased a lot at school because of it, but my brothers and I had put a stop to it and took her under our wing, though she was in the ninth grade and I was already in the twelfth, even though we were the same age.

I have no idea what happened to her after I left and started a business. It was always agreed that I would have to come back one day, I was only given permission by the council to spread my wings a little before having to settle down as Alpha in a group of six wolves and protector of my people, all people really.

I started to make my way again to my first class. I did feel a little pity for Chloe, her parents divorced when she was five and she was shuffled between them during certain holidays.

 _That's life I guess_ , I thought as I entered my first class of the day.


End file.
